Una noche solos
by Haiba Hiba y Haisuki
Summary: Haibaku está enamorado de Shun, pero no sabe si él lo está... ¿qué pasará cuando se queden solos una noche? Yaoi con Lemmon intenso, NO APTO PARA MENORES. Es un regalito de Nicole Sakurai para Haibaku Ishida


Hiba: Amo mi definición

Haibaku: Qué bueno que vas a publicar

Hiba: Y sabrán de qué publicaré?

Haisuki: Nop

Hiba: Es el HaibakuxShun del que Haibaku le estaba pidiendo a Nicole

Juvia: WIIIIIIIIII!

Haibaku: O/x/O Ah, bueno.

DISCLAIMER: BAKUGAN NO NOS PERTENECE Y LA HISTORIA ES DE NICOLE SAKURAI PARA HAIBAKU

* * *

Nicole: Bueno, bueno, esta es porque un "cierto" amigo me pidió este fic :3, aun así, lo hago porque se lo prometí desde hace mucho y con gusto hoy se lo doy :3, Haibaku, besos y abashosh de mi parte querido amigo nwn disfruten :D

* * *

Casa de Haibaku, un lugar tranquilo y dulce donde nuestro mejor amigo hizo una pequeña reunión con sus amigos: Runo, Shun, Mira, Fabia, Ren y Ace, junto con su primo Dan estaban platicando y jugando videojuegos, era una tarde normal… o bueno, casi normal.

Haibaku Pov.

Rayos, ¿Cómo es que accedí al plan de Dan? No puede ser… digo, no creo que funcione, después de todo… ni siquiera voltea a mirarme.

Haibaku fin Pov

Cierto castaño Pyrus (Haibaku) jugaba junto con Ren y Ace videojuegos de Sonic mientras que Runo y Mira platicaban en otro sofá, Dan saqueando el refrigerador de Haibaku como siempre y Shun sentado en las escaleras mirando como jugaba y las expresiones de Haibaku, no podía quitarle la mirada, solo cuando este volteaba a verlo, era el único que esas miradas podía disimularlas, fue cuando Fabia se le acerco a hacerle conversación, algo que para Haibaku no paso por alto.

- Hola Shun nwn - dijo Fabia sonriendo

- hola - dijo Shun fríamente

- oye, se me ocurrió que tal vez quisieras ir al parque junto con Ren y conmigo mañana - dijo Fabia sonriendo. Ren llego a escuchar esto y se detuvo justo en la meta del videojuego al oír esto.

- lo siento Fabia, estoy ocupado mañana, será en otra ocasión. - dijo Shun

- ah, descuida, no hay problema, será para la próxima. - dijo Fabia sin preocuparse

Ren soltó un suspiro de alivio e iba a seguir cuando vio que Ace marcaba como ganador, lo había rebasado - ¡HEY! No es justo, iba a ganar

- lo siento amigo, pero te quedaste ahí y no iba a perder esa oportunidad de ganar - dijo Ace

Mientras ellos discutían, Haibaku no había ni arrancado de la salida por estar escuchando, desde el fondo, sentía tristeza, después de todo, ¿Por qué Shun se fijaría en alguien como él? Además, Shun no tenía los mismos gustos de género… o al menos eso pensaba Haibaku.

Sin darse cuenta llego la noche y la mayoría estaba cansada, pero claro, habían dejado un desastre de la casa de Haibaku, la mayoría ya tenía sueño, así que decidieron poco a poco marcharse.

- Adiós non - dijo Fabia despidiéndose de los demás

Mira bosteza levemente - bueno chicos, ad... - se desmaya del sueño, pero apenas casi cae, Ace la atrapa

- -o-U en pocas palabras, ella ya tiene sueño, así que los veremos pronto, bye. - dijo Ace

- yo acompañare a Runo a su casa - dijo Dan y en eso se acerca discretamente al oído de Shun - recuerda amigo, buena suerte. -Por alguna razón, Shun se sonrojo levemente tratando de disimularlo - adiós nwn - dijo tomando dulcemente el brazo de Runo y alejándose a la distancia

En ese caso, Haibaku y Shun quedaban solos, a Haibaku le palpitaba a mil su corazón encendiendo sus mejillas, pero supo hablar en ese momento.

- bueno, supongo que ya te vas Shun, yo me quedare a limpiar, hasta mañana - dijo Haibaku volteándose

- espera - dijo Shun tomando el hombro de Haibaku. ambos sintieron una leve descarga eléctrica poniendo sus pelos de punta, pero Haibaku miro a Shun tratando de calmarse - ¿Q-quieres que te ayude a limpiar?

Las mejillas de Haibaku parecían luces - bueno, si tu quieres, gracias, claro, si no te molesta.

- no hay problema.

Se tardaron bastante en terminar de limpiar, tanto que cuando vieron el reloj, eran como la 1:00 de la mañana, y solo faltaba poco para terminar de limpiar.

- oh, vaya, ¿ya es la 1:00? Vaya que se fue el tiempo, es bastante tarde, y el colmo, empezó a llover, oye Shun - dijo Haibaku

- ¿Qué pasa?

- ¿quieres quedarte esta noche? - dijo Haibaku, su pensamiento se había ido a la luna, pero cuando volvió en ese segundo, analizo lo que acababa de decir y sus mejillas ardían en sonrojo sin darse cuenta. Shun mientras tanto, en parte se sonrojo por la amabilidad y la dulce cara que Haibaku ponía, cediendo a todo lo que dijera

- ¿no estoy molestando con eso?

- p-para nada, eres bienvenido quédate en el cuarto a lado de mi cuarto si gustas, es la que está disponible.

- gracias, además, por fin terminamos, ¿ya quieres ir a dormir?

Haibaku no estaba pensando claro, su cabeza daba vueltas, seguro Dan se quedo con Runo y sus padres no volverían hasta mañana en la noche…tenia a Shun para el solo… solos…. Solos en una casa… dios, su corazón latía a mil por segundo y sus piernas temblaban, pero Shun lo saco de ese trance hablándole.

- ¿estás bien Haibaku?

- ¿eh? Si, estoy bien - dijo Haibaku sonrojado

- bien, buenas noches -dijo Shun subiendo las escaleras

Después

Ya había subido Haibaku a su cuarto, fue cuando en su cama, sintió ganas de ir al baño, levantándose medio adormilado, siguió el largo pasillo alcanzando a oír un ruido como cayendo agua, pero pensó que era la lluvia, fue cuando llego al baño y el agua se detuvo un segundo, abrió la puerta y cuál fue su sorpresa, al terminar de tallar sus ojos, ahí estaba Shun, semi-desnudo tapado de la cintura solo con una toalla y en la cabeza secando su cabello, fue cuando volteo a ver a Haibaku, el cual se quedo anonadado, no tanto porque Shun se bañara sin avisarle, si no porque el amor que tanto quería, la persona que amaba tanto estaba frente a el semi-desnudo, y a pesar de ser el más fuerte, se veía tan indefenso, tan inocente.

- ah… ¿Haibaku? ./. - dijo Shun sonrojado

Haibaku se había quedado hipnotizado por lo que sus ojos veían y poco a poco se acerco a Shun, solo estaba centrado sonrojado en ese cuerpo, en esa suave cuerpo que tenía ganas solo de tocarlo, Shun sonrojado retrocedió poco a poco hasta que choco contra la pared, estaba preparado para todo menos para esa situación tan extraña y a la vez tan incómoda, fue cuando Haibaku hipnotizado toco la piel de Shun acariciándola y lo que era antes un dedo, ahora eran sus 2 manos y aunque Shun trataba de no demostrar debilidad, sus mejillas se inundaban en un sonrojo y leves suspiros salían de sus labios, ni siquiera se había dado cuenta de cuando Haibaku había cerrado la puerta con llave y el vapor no era comparado con el aire caliente que Haibaku y Shun sacaban de esa rara sensación, fue cuando no pudo más y Haibaku lamio parte del abdomen de Shun, este se tenso de inmediato por esa sensación sacando un gemido y tapando su boca de vergüenza, pero Haibaku quito su mano y de improviso lo beso, este se sorprendí ante tal acto y más cuando Haibaku tomo la iniciativa y metió su lengua, sacando de su concentración a Shun y cediendo y aun mas se aferro mas de Haibaku a sus labios y poco a poco lo deslizo de la pared hasta que Shun estaba sentado y Haibaku de rodillas, fue cuando se separo y acaricio por encima de la toalla a Shun, este solo se sobresalto y miro a Haibaku, el cual tenía una mirada llena de lujuria y le logro quitar la toalla, Shun solo trato de taparse sonrojado a más no poder mirando a otro lado, pero Haibaku la tomo entre sus manos acariciándolo y bombeando con ritmo, este solo jadeaba y Haibaku no le perdía la mirada un segundo, pero lo empezó a relamer la extensión haciendo que Shun perdiera la cordura, y aferrándose a Haibaku, poco a poco le fue quitando su piyama dejándolo también desnudo, pero Shun lo agarro desprevenido metiéndolo hasta el fondo, casi completo y dando torpes, pero constante bombeo con la boca, Shun ni siquiera pudo decir cuando se corrió en la pobre boca de Haibaku, cuando este se levanto, le limpio su mejilla y sus labios, hace tanto que Shun había deseado poder acariciar esa dulce cara y esos labios, también perdiéndose en la locura y besando desesperadamente esos labios, saboreando cara rincón y cargo a Haibaku hasta la regadera y abrió el agua mojando el inocente cuerpo de Haibaku, este bajo al cuello de Haibaku y poco a poco le dejo leves marcas y bajo hasta los pequeños pezones inocentes de Haibaku y lo empezó a mordisquear y lamer mientras este solo arqueaba hacia atrás su espalda y u cabeza por esas caricias, también haciendo que se levantara Haibaku su erección y Shun acariciaba con su mano esta de arriba abajo, Haibaku solo jadeaba y las gotas de agua recorrían tanto su cuerpo como el de Shun, dejando que este se detuviera un segundo y se volviera a poner derecho ambos, Shun le dio la vuelta a Haibaku y lo inclino un poco, Shun lamio uno de sus dedos y lo fue presionando poco a poco dentro de Haibaku, este le dolía, pero junto con la saliva y el agua, no era tan doloroso, es más, le empezaba a gustar poco a poco perdiendo la poca cordura que le quedaba, Shun desesperado también metió el segundo dedo dando tijeretazos leves, Haibaku jadeaba y la visión en el baño tanto por el vapor ya no era tanta, era una mescla de calor y sudor que dejaba a ambos sin aliento, haciendo que solo se centraran uno del otro, empañando tanto las ventanas como el cristal del baño, fue cuando Shun metió el tercer dedo y dio unas vueltas abriendo al inocente de Haibaku, este gemía en parte de dolor y de placer, feliz jadeando cual cachorrito y con la mirada perdida, casi en blanco semi-cerrados, fue cuando Shun saco los dedos y acomodo a Haibaku en 4, este en parte tenía miedo igual que Shun, acomodo a Haibaku en posición, este sintió algo que no esperaba, pues cuando lo lamio, no lo había sentido tan grueso como ahora, fue cuando lo metió y poco a poco fue entrando, parecía aun mas grande y grueso de lo que Haibaku recordaba, hasta que llego hasta el fondo, Shun aun no se movía para que Haibaku se acostumbrara al tamaño, aun así, Haibaku jadeaba y gemía, no sabía cómo lo soportaría, pero al parecer, de tan solo meterlo, Haibaku se había corrido sin decirle a Shun, aunque este obvio lo había notado y se rio muy leve, fue cuando poco a poco fue moviéndose adelante y atrás aun con el agua caliente cayendo sobre ambos, Haibaku gemía aunque fueran vaivenes leves y cerrando sus ojos, poco a poco aumentaba la velocidad y Haibaku jadeaba cual cachorro feliz y volviendo su cara de placer, fue cuando Shun lo levanto levemente y cargo sus piernas dejándolas abiertas y entrando y saliendo aun mas rápido, Haibaku apoyo su cabeza en el hombro de Shun dejando que la sensación que le brindaba inundara su cuerpo, fue cundo de reojo miro a Shun y este también lo miraba jadeando y sin perder ritmo, su mirada pedía los labios de Haibaku y este lo complació, besándolo apasionadamente y dejando un leve hilo de saliva, ante esto, Shun acelero aun mas y mas, dejando a Haibaku indefenso y jadeando y gimiendo aun mas rápido, lo sentía, era el ritmo demasiado rápido y demasiado bueno, y más cuando Shun llegaba hasta el fondo del ser de Haibaku y tocaba una y otro y otra vez ese punto donde Haibaku sentía que el alma se le iba de tanto placer, Shun ante la reacción tan dulce de Haibaku, acelero a más no poder aun cargándolo haciendo que la erección de Haibaku se viera a cualquiera que hubiera estado mirando, este saltaba al igual que el ritmo a punto de explotar de nuevo ante tanto gusto, Shun también estaba a punto de correrse de nuevo, así que acelero una última vez y junto con Haibaku, se vino, el dentro de Haibaku y este manchando toda la pared de la regadera y parte del techo, este salió de Haibaku y lo bajo tratando de mantenerlo de pie, abrazo a Haibaku y le susurro dulcemente en el oído:

- te amo

Haibaku no podía creerlo, Shun sentía lo mismo que el, solo volteo y le planto un dulce beso a Shun susurrándole.

- también te amo.

Después, aprovechando aun el agua caliente, Shun baño a Haibaku y Haibaku a Shun, después lo ayudo a secarse dedicándose dulces miradas y al salir, le puso de nuevo la piyama y Haibaku le prestó una a Shun, durmieron en la misma cama y a la mañana siguiente, cuando Dan regreso… solo se pudo encontrar al entrar al baño de su primo una gran mancha en el techo y en la pared de su primito Haibaku, el cual tuvo que limpiar antes de que llegaran los padres de Haibaku, antes de que Shun se despidiera en la puerta, Haibaku lo detuvo.

- Shun, ¿puedo preguntarte algo? - dijo Haibaku

- si

- ¿estás ocupado el día de hoy?

- no, ¿Por qué?

-¿entonces porque le dijiste a Fabia que estabas ocupado?

- es que… bueno… la verdad si estoy ocupado porque… porque hoy te quería invitar a salir.

Haibaku solo se llenaron sus mejillas en sonrojo - ¿d-de verdad?

- si, hoy me iba a declarar mis sentimientos, pero… creo que ahora será solo una cita de novios ahora que lo sabes n/n

Haibaku solo sintió como su alma salía de su cuerpo y sus mejillas tomaban un color cereza por lo que escucho, este solo se impulso y se abalanzo a los brazos de Shun, el cual lo abrazo dulcemente y beso su frente, pues ahora podrían estar juntos por mucho tiempo, pues al parecer, Shun iba en serio como para decirle "novio" a Haibaku, pero ese solo era el principio.

* * *

Bueno, espero les haya gustado, en especial a Haibaku

* * *

Hiba: Cómo quedó?

Haibaku: O/x/O B-bueno... jejeje n/w/n

Haisuki: Lindo nwn

Shun: ¿Quién quedó de uke, o de seme? O ambos quedamos en Suke?


End file.
